mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations
in charge of the sun, the moon, and Equestria following the banishment of Princess Luna.]] The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic franchise features many geographical locations, and takes place primarily in the magical land of Equestria. For shops, schools, and other establishments, see the locations category. Equestria Equestria is the main setting of the show. The exact affiliation of most locations with Equestria is not specified. A stylized map of Equestria appears in the series' guidebook, and it encompasses most of the locations below. A more updated version was included in The Art of Equestria. Other locations that appear or are mentioned in the series are also included. Ponyville Ponyville is a small town that is the main setting of the series and the home of the main characters. Princess Twilight Sparkle's Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle is found there at the very end of season four. Ponyville was founded by Earth ponies, but it is currently inhabited by Pegasi and unicorns as well. Canterlot Canterlot is the capital of Equestria and home to the royal palace of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. It was also the home of Twilight Sparkle and Spike prior to their relocation to Ponyville. Canterlot is where large events such as the Grand Galloping Gala take place. The name is a reference to Camelot, the home to King Arthur and his "Knights of The Round Table" as well as being a play on the word "canter," which is a three-beat gait possessed by all horses that is faster than a trot but slower than a gallop. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale is a city in the sky where the Best Young Flyer competition takes place and where Equestria's weather is made. Only Pegasi live and work there, since non-Pegasus ponies cannot stand on clouds. It is also the former hometown of both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The name is a reference to the Clydesdale, a breed of draft horses. The Weather Factory is located there. Crystal Empire The Crystal Empire is introduced in season three's premiere episode. Celestia addresses the Crystal Empire as part of Equestria in the episode. In the Ballad of the Crystal Ponies, Twilight Sparkle mentions the Crystal Kingdom as part of the Crystal Ponies' history. It is also home to the Crystal Ponies as well as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, who took over the kingdom after King Sombra was defeated a second time by the Crystal Heart. The book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell ''names the Crystal Empire as part of Equestria.Chapter 1, "A Crown Achievement", of the chapter book ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell (previewable on Google Books), states that "The citizens of Equestria, including the newly recovered Crystal Empire, were living in a time of happiness and prosperity". Everfree Forest The Everfree Forest is located outside of Ponyville. The ponies say the forest is not natural and it doesn't work like the rest of Equestria, since plants grow by themselves, animals care for themselves, and the weather changes without the help of ponies. Zecora's hut is located in the forest and it is also home to some strange creatures, including ursas, timberwolves and parasprites. The Tree of Harmony is found far into the forest, in a gorge located near the Castle of the Two Sisters. Fluttershy envisions her banishment from Equestria in the episode A Bird in the Hoof in a place visually matching the Everfree Forest. Spike, feeling abandoned, goes to a place visually matching the Everfree Forest, and not very far from Ponyville, in Owl's Well That Ends Well. Manehattan Manehattan is a large city featured in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Rarity Takes Manehattan, Made in Manehattan, and The Gift of the Maud Pie. It is the hometown of Babs Seed and Applejack's Aunt and Uncle Orange. The name is a play on Manhattan Island, a section of New York City. The name is spelled "Manehatten" on the original version of the guidebook map, but spelled "Manehattan" on the updated version of the map. White Tail Woods The site for the Running of the Leaves held in the episode Fall Weather Friends, where the ponies run through the forest to shake the leaves off the trees. The name of the woods is possibly inspired by the white-tailed deer. Froggy Bottom Bogg Froggy Bottom Bogg is featured in Feeling Pinkie Keen. As the name suggests, it is a swampland consisting of mangroves and bubbling swamp water. Fluttershy relocates some frogs to the bog because of overpopulation. When Pinkie Pie gets an ominous premonition, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Spike and Pinkie Pie venture to the bog to make sure Fluttershy is okay. They come upon a hydra who chases them to a chasm which they cross in order to escape. Appleloosa Appleloosa is featured in the episode Over a Barrel. It is the hometown of Applejack's cousin Braeburn. It is a mostly arid location with a large orchard of apple trees. The name of the town comes from the Appaloosa breed of horse. The Buffalo lands have their own chief and their denizens have a territorial battle with the newly arrived Equestrian settlers of Appleloosa. Ghastly Gorge A gorge filled with perils, such as a windy cave, bramble bushes and quarray eels. Rainbow Dash held a contest to see who would be her pet there in May the Best Pet Win!. Dodge Junction Dodge Junction is an old-western town introduced in the episode The Last Roundup. Like Appleloosa, the town consists mostly of desert but capable of growing cherry trees. The town's name is a reference to Dodge City, Kansas, a town famous in the United States for its role in the wild frontier of the Old West. Dragon Lands The Dragon Lands is a volcanic island region introduced in the season two episode Dragon Quest. It is home to mostly dragons and some phoenixes. It is also featured in the season six episode Gauntlet of Fire. It is called Dragon's Lair on the official map. Winsome Falls Winsome Falls are composed of multiple rainbow-colored waterfalls. This is the camping destination for Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo in the episode Sleepless in Ponyville. Tenochtitlan Basin The Tenochtitlan Basin is a region located in a remote part of Equestria, mostly marked by trees. It is featured in the episode Daring Don't. Two areas of note here are Daring Do's house and the Fortress of Talacon. The basin shares its name with the ancient Aztec city-state Tenochtitlan. Rainbow Falls An Equestrian village that appeared in the season four episode of the same name. Like Winsome Falls, it mostly consists of rainbow-colored waterfalls, but also has a handful of dwellings and a training course for holding the Equestria Games tryouts. The village holds an annual Traders Exchange as seen in Trade Ya!. Rainbow Falls can also briefly be seen in one of the dimensional rifts opened by Midnight Sparkle in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Fillydelphia Fillydelphia is a largely modern city mentioned in several episodes and featured heavily in . It is home to both ponies and dragons. Its name is a play on Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The city is also present on the official map. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, mentioned in a comment on DeviantArt that she wanted to name the main setting of the show Fillydelphia but ultimately went with Ponyville. Trottingham Trottingham is mentioned in Stare Master, where Rarity is making 20 gold-lined gowns for ponies there, and later mentioned in Luna Eclipsed and Crusaders of the Lost Mark as Pipsqueak's previous residence. It is probably a portmanteau of 'Nottingham', an English city, and 'trot', a jogging speed for horses. On the official map, it is located in the Griffish Isles east of Equestria. Las Pegasus Las Pegasus is mentioned in It's About Time. It is referenced when Rainbow Dash gives the report that nothing dangerous is coming from Fillydelphia all the way to Las Pegasus. It is shown, without being identified by name, in Pinkie Pride and again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. The name is a play on Las Vegas according to the episode's writer M.A. Larson. Archived locally. In the original version of the map, it was spelled "Los Pegasus", with an "Applewood" sign placed next to it, which implied a Los Angeles / Hollywood reference. It is present on the April 2013 version of the map under the name "Las Pegasus". Baltimare Baltimare is a city mentioned in It's About Time. It is referenced when Rainbow Dash gave a mini-report that a pegasus just came back from there, and there was no danger. It is shown, without being identified by name, in Pinkie Pride and again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. The name is a play on the real life city called Baltimore. It is present on the official map of Equestria. Hollow Shades Mentioned in the episode Apple Family Reunion by Apple Bloom while she is rattling off town names. It is shown, without being identified by name, in Pinkie Pride and again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. It is present on the official map of Equestria. Galloping Gorge Mentioned in the episode Apple Family Reunion by Apple Bloom while she is rattling off town names. It is shown, without being identified by name, in Pinkie Pride and again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. It is present on the official map of Equestria. Foal Mountain Mentioned in the episode Apple Family Reunion by Apple Bloom while she is rattling off town names. It is shown, without being identified by name, in Pinkie Pride and again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. It is present on the official map of Equestria. Tall Tale Mentioned in the episode Apple Family Reunion by Apple Bloom while she is rattling off town names. It is shown, without being identified by name, in Pinkie Pride and again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. It is present on the official map of Equestria. Breezies' home In the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Fluttershy says that the Breezies gather pollen from "western Equestria". An artificial breeze transports them in the episode, and they go through Ponyville, then a snowy place, then an arid one, and up to a cave above a canyon river and near a waterfall. An ephemeral portal in this cave leads to the Breezies' home: a minuscule town built among the mushrooms around a pond. Flame Geyser Swamp The Flame Geyser Swamp is a foggy swamp with flame geysers featured in Somepony to Watch Over Me. Apple Bloom goes there on her pie delivery and encounters a chimera which Applejack defeats and saves Apple Bloom. Tartarus Tartarus is first mentioned in It's About Time as a place where ancient, evil creatures are imprisoned, guarded by the three-headed dog Cerberus. The location is mentioned again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, where Lord Tirek is stated to have been confined there for the attempted theft of Equestria's magic, but escaped during the events of the former episode. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Tartarus makes its first appearance when Tirek conjures a portal to banish Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance there in revenge for his own imprisonment; and again when Twilight Sparkle and her friends return Tirek to Tartarus and free the princesses. It is mentioned again by Sweetie Drops in Slice of Life when she says the bugbear attacking Ponyville originally escaped from there. Tartarus is based on the location of the same name in Greek mythology, being a deep, dark pit beneath the underworld where the wicked are condemned to eternal suffering. In It's About Time, Twilight Sparkle irregularly pronounces the name Tartarus as , while it is pronounced in its traditional form as in later episodes. Our Town This village, founded by Starlight Glimmer, is inhabited by various ponies, initially cutie unmarked and with rather insincere smiles. The village is visited by the Mane Six in the season premiere of season five when a magical map in Twilight's castle points them to this location. Smokey Mountains Featured in The Hooffields and McColts as the home of the Hooffield and McColt families. It is present on the official map of Equestria. Mentioned regions A few regions take part in the Equestria Games. Among these participants there are flags of Dodge Junction (also seen in The Last Roundup), the Griffon Kingdom (called as such in ), the Crystal Empire, Cloudsdale, Appleloosa (also seen in Over a Barrel), Ponyville, and unspecified others. Hoofington Hoofington is a village mentioned by Trixie as the site of her alleged battle with an ursa; her story implies the town is near the Everfree Forest. The suffix -ington is derived from old English for "town". The name is quite similar to that of a political news website, The Huffington Post, and many cities named Huntington, the biggest being Huntington, New York. Saddle Arabia Mentioned in the episode Magic Duel, Princess Celestia arrives in Ponyville with two representatives from this region. The name is a play on the real life desert region kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Mustangia Mentioned in the episode Games Ponies Play by Ms. Peachbottom. In the episode, she tells Shining Armor that she is "just an ordinary wild mustang from Mustangia". The name 'Mustangia' is a play on the word 'mustang', a breed of wild horses. Maretania Mentioned in the episode Three's A Crowd by Princess Cadance. The "caverns of Maretania" are said to be a place explored by Star Swirl the Bearded. The name is a play on Mauritania. Maretonia The duke and duchess of Maretonia appear in attendance of the Equestria Games in the episode of the same name. They appear again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and visit the Crystal Empire for a summit with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Maretonia is also mentioned by Cadance and Shining Armor in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. The name is a play on such names as Macedonia, or Estonia. Hoof City Mentioned in Appleoosa's Most Wanted. Pinto Creek Mentioned in Appleoosa's Most Wanted. Flash Freeze Lake Mentioned in Slice of Life. Steven Magnet states that Cranky Doodle Donkey once saved him from this location. Whinnyapolis A delegate from Whinnyapolis appears in Princess Spike. The name is a play on the city of Minneapolis, Minnesota. Canterine Mentioned in the IDW comics' Siege of the Crystal Empire. Beyond Equestria Most locations in the television series and associated media aren't specified whether they're part of Equestria or not. Some information in the show sometimes vaguely references areas outside Equestria, and even though Equestria is a kingdom it encompasses other kingdoms within it, which creates further ambiguity. The founding and naming of Equestria itself is depicted in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. These elements, and some stylistic elements, create the impression of other geographical locations: * The song Apples to the Core in Pinkie Apple Pie mentions "the pony nation / From Equestria and beyond". * Fluttershy asks for "French haute couture" in Suited For Success. * In The Cutie Pox, Applejack says Apple Bloom "speaks in 'Fancy'" when her sister uses the French language. main series issue #2]] *A "Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy Land" is conquered and transformed by Queen Chrysalis and the changelings into their new center of operations in the first arc of IDW Friendship is Magic comic books, which happens after the events of the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, and prior to Magical Mystery Cure. IDW comics' main series issue #2 places it far south of Equestria."South through the Appaloosan '' mountain range and then through the Forest of Leota... And that should bring us to the gates of the Changeling Kingdom." — Twilight Sparkle, [[My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics)#Issue #2|''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics, issue #2]] *Queen Chrysalis says in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 that "Equestria has more love than any place has ever encountered". *Aquastria, featured in the book Under the Sparkling Sea, has its own ruler, the sea lion king Leo, cousin of Princess Celestia, who formally invites the main characters to his underwater realm. The kingdom is also mentioned in the title History of Aquastria on page 6 of The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, and its inhabitants, seaponies and mermares, first seen in the book, are also mentioned and seen in various materials. *King Leo "sits on the Cosmic Council alongside his cousin, Princess Celestia." *In the episode Three's A Crowd, Discord asks for "pastries from Abyssinia" in the song Glass of Water. Griffonstone ]]Griffonstone is a city populated by griffons. It has a rich history centered around an ancient treasure called the Idol of Boreas. The Griffon Kingdom is mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the , dedicated to her. The official map reads "Yonder to Griffons →" near its right – eastern – edge. Yakyakistan Yakyakistan is the yak kingdom featured in the episode Party Pooped. Twilight Sparkle mentions it is located north of the Crystal Empire, in a snowy region ruled by the yak Prince Rutherford, which had previously closed off its borders to Equestria for "hundreds of moons." Pinkie Pie travels within an afternoon to the gates of Yakyakistan but she slides off an icy cliff all the way back to Ponyville. In , yaks represent Yakyakistan in a Boffyball game against Griffonstone. Chaosville The home of Discord. First seen in "Make New Friends but Keep Discord" and first named as such in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Bodies of water Celestial Sea Located east of Equestia. Analogous to the real world Atlantic Ocean. Guto River Located north of Griffonstone. Horseshoe Bay Located in Baltimare. Traveled to in My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy. Analogous to Chesapeake Bay and named after several North American locations. Luna Bay Located northwest of Vanhoover. Analogous to the real world Gulf of Alaska. Luna Ocean Located west of Equestria and split between the North Luna Ocean and South Luna Ocean. Analogous to the real world Pacific Ocean. Celestial objects Celestial objects are a recurring theme in the show and associated media. The sun and moon The show starts with the story of the two regal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The narration says "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." When Luna refuses to lower the moon, she was banished in the moon by Celestia. In , the moon is inhabited by nyx, creatures who shape the dreams of sleeping ponies and dispel their nightmares. Under the guise of friendship, Nightmare Moon learns how to control and enter dreams from the nyx and later transforms them into the Nightmare Forces. Other celestial objects * The real world constellations Ursa Minor and Ursa Major are impersonated in the show; namely in the episode Boast Busters. *In Suited For Success, Twilight Sparkle mentions the constellations Orion, Canis Major and Canis Minor, talking about a dress's design featuring part of the Celestial sphere. Orion is also mentioned in and in . *A few comets are seen, during a meteor shower in Owl's Well That Ends Well, as well as in Apple Family Reunion. *In It's About Time, Twilight Sparkle mentions a fourteenth moon when she is monitoring the skies. Human world The Equestria Girls series feature a human world, also called the Equestria Girls World, populated by multicolored humans. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Twilight Sparkle and Spike travel by means of a magic mirror to the human world, where there are many human counterparts to the characters that appear in the television series. Most of the film takes place in Canterlot High School, the surrounding city, a coffee shop similar to Sugarcube Corner, and a clothing shop similar to Carousel Boutique. In Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its animated shorts, more locations are featured: a music store, an animal shelter where Fluttershy works, Applejack's house, the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-the-Sun Emporium, a cafe where the Dazzlings first appear, Pinkie Pie's house, and an amphitheater that serves as the venue for the final round of the Battle of the Bands. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games introduces Canterlot High's rival school Crystal Prep Academy, which human Twilight attends. In the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Rarity's house is briefly featured. References Category:Lists